Wings
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Epsilon was an angel, but his world came crashing down when he saw the red string on his wrist. He had fallen. Only the sinners are kicked out of Heaven, and despite him barely committing a sin, Epsilon was now banished from paradise. If things couldn't get any worse he's found himself the slave of a powerful demon who goes by the name Jayden. (Note Eppy is very OCish himself)
1. Chapter 1

How he found himself, a fallen angel, being at the full command to a demon was just another long story Epsilon did not want to recall, but of course to start this whole account out he had to go back to the beginning, it was only logical.

The first thing that comes to mind when he thinks of how this started was the red string. How completely terrified he was to see the vibrant red loop tied around his wrist. He had fallen all the way from Heaven; it was weird to think that the thing that panicked him the most was that red string and not the pain of falling from such a high height or his broken wings which silvery blue feathers were soaked in wet blood, but the string. Angels all shared this genuine fear of the red string, as strange as it is, it has a significant amount of importance. The string, if tied on an angel's wrist, signifies the end of their time in paradise, whoever wears the string had sinned and as result got kicked out of Heaven, left to roam the mortal world.

Epsilon knew this which is why despite all his injuries from falling, he just couldn't move and was frozen in place staring at the string. His first reaction after the initial shock wore off was to try to tear the string off, hoping he could remove it, hoping he would be different from the other fallen angels who failed to get the string off, but it was impossible. The string was permanent to rest on his wrist. The realization of this brought Epsilon to reality and he finally started to feel all the pain he was in and his own quick panicky breathing he had as he shook like a leaf. His next reaction to all of this was more desperate as he just looked up to the gray sky and screamed, screamed and sobbed for forgiveness, promising he would change if they brought him back, saying he was sorry… But it was no use. Nothing happened, no angels came to save him or bring him back, and he was stuck here, alone.

The only thing that got him up off the muddy ground was when a newly made angel came, her name was Maria. She cleaned up his wounds and calmed him down. Epsilon ended up helping her in return by telling her husband that she had passed. Mari and Epsilon both seemed to make up for something the other was missing. For Epsilon she was like his new mother figure, one who didn't care he was fallen or for why he fell. For Maria, Epsilon was like her child, making up for the two she left behind when she died. Sadly, all good things have to come to an end, and she had to return back to Heaven. The last thing she said to Epsilon was that the next time he saw her she'd be fallen too. He didn't know what it meant, but had a bad feeling about the fact she made it sound like her falling was a definite thing.

The weeks after that went by slow. Epsilon didn't eat or drink, rarely even slept. He spent most of his time walking down the streets like a zombie among the mortals, using the last of his power to just stay hidden from them. Epsilon didn't bother trying to remove the red string anymore, he knew it was impossible and just kept it as a reminder now that the world is unfair, how something so innocent got him kicked out of paradise and took almost everything he had away from him. He felt numb. If he died here no one would even care. Everyone who used to care about him didn't fight to keep him in Heaven; they all turned their backs on him once he was named a sinner. Somehow, though inside he felt like death, his appearance still stayed normal. His medium length black hair kept well, his skin its normal pale color, his wings had been cleaned up by Maria so now they were back to their silvery light blue color, they were still broken though, the only thing that showed any difference was the absence of a halo and his eyes. Instead of showing his old optimism and happiness, the blue orbs only showed pain. Yet throughout it all he was still holding onto the small hope that maybe, just maybe, they'd take him back. He didn't exactly sin, just barely, so… Maybe there was hope.

Epsilon was snapped out of his self-pity when he heard a screech. He looked up to find no one else was walking around the wet, puddle infested side-walks anymore. At first the area looked void of anyone but then he saw the lifeless form of a body lying down on the ground covered in scratches and burn marks. Epsilon, despite his initial anxiety, slowly walked up to the man and looked down at him. The wounds didn't look like they had killed him, and Epsilon could just see the life draining away from him as his skin paled. Epsilon made note that the man's face was twisted in terror, like he had seen something he shouldn't have. Epsilon looked at the burn marks curiously, wondering how he got them in the first place. They looked new but there was nothing around here that could've burned him. Epsilon debated what to do, whether or not he should bring this guy somewhere or leave him here, he didn't want to be blamed for this and get in trouble though. Epsilon sighed and stood up, just as he did though he heard a hiss and the collar of his white button up shirt was grabbed.

"What are you doing here angel?!" A voice asked. Epsilon quickly looked to see who could've possibly grabbed him. He blinks when he found it was the shadow of the man, though it had horns, wings, and a tail. The shadow started to form into a physical state and what Epsilon easily recognized as a demon. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a grayish skin tone. Two horns poked out of his curly dark brown hair, he had black bat like wings and a red tail like all demons do. He was taller than Epsilon and something about him made Epsilon a bit more self-conscious about himself. This demon looked like he had been an adult when he died, fit and in his twenties at least, meanwhile Epsilon looked like a child. He had died when he was seventeen and was now stuck being a skinny, short teenager for his eternal life.

"I asked you a question." The demon growls, crossing his arms and getting Epsilon's attention back. Epsilon blinks and rubs the back of his neck, a bit nervous since the last thing he needed was to piss of a demon.

"I um… heard a scream and came to see what happened….. Did you do this?" He asks causing the demon to smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replies with a teasing grin that obviously said he did.

"How could you? That's cruel!" Epsilon exclaims, thinking everyone would have the common decency to know that killing random mortals was immoral.

"Did you forget I was a demon? How could I resist?" The demon replies with the same teasing smile, trying to get a rise out of Epsilon, who just scoffed in return.

"Wow, you have no self-control." Epsilon states flatly, gaining a chuckle from the demon.

"Well thanks. Now what's one of you pathetic, goody two shoes angel doing down here? You guys are usually too prudent to actually come down here and interfere with mortal affairs." The demon says. Epsilon could feel the demon's eyes trail down him like he was a piece of prey; he noticed they stopped looking at where the red string was. Epsilon quickly hid it but the demon had saw, for his grin grew wider making Epsilon more nervous. He went to tear his other arm away from the demon but he tightened his grip.

"So fallen angel huh? You were such a freak that they didn't even want you up there?" The demon chuckles towering over him, knowing he was touching a sore subject.

"They kicked me out because I sinned. Not because they think I'm a freak." Epsilon replies though it was obvious in his voice that the demon's words struck him.

"Whatever you say~" The demon says in a singsong voice, really trying hard to get the angel upset. Epsilon glared at him, hoping that he really could kill the demon then and there, but there would be two problems with that. If he killed the demon his chances of getting back into heaven would be forever shattered, for that was one of the more serious sins, and also Epsilon wouldn't be able to face the demon with the little power he had right now, the demon would easily kill him.

"So, what's your name?" The demon asks after a moment of silence.

"…Epsilon…" The angel replies after a hesitant moment, not really sure why the demon wanted to know.

"What a beautiful name~" The demon hums, grinning. Epsilon chewed his lip, forcing away the hint of blush that formed on his cheeks, he didn't know what the demon was doing, only knowing this was dangerous territory.

"What do you want..?" Epsilon asks, not meaning for his voice to be so shaky when he asked but he was nervous. He kept trying to get his arm away but the demon wouldn't let him.

"It's not what I want… It's what you're going to be doing for me… You're going to be my new slave, little angel." The demon says giving a toothy grin. If it wasn't for the initial shock of getting told he was going to be a demon's slave, Epsilon would've been pissed at the nickname.

"What?! No!" He yells in response.

"Why not?" The demon replies gaining a glare from Epsilon.

"Because I have dignity!" Epsilon replies. The demon scoffs.

"Well too bad. I never had an angel as a slave before…" He says, a grin forming again as he puts a chain around Epsilon's wrist that didn't have the red string. Epsilon tried to get it off but the chain tightened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, fallen angel. You're mine now." The demon said, making a small chuckle at the angel's efforts to remove the chain. Epsilon couldn't do anything more, he knew if he tried to fight he'd be killed and he couldn't talk his way out of this, so now he was just shaking, realizing how things had gotten from bad to a nightmare. He was in a lot of trouble now.

This is where the story began, and then he was being dragged by his hair into a portal that lead to the scorching hot land of the banished dead. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand, why such an innocent sin had led him to this. He didn't know if this was really his punishment or if this was just a series of unfortunate events. Either way, he knew this wasn't going to get better. No, it was never going to get better. He had both the red string and the chain to remember that.


	2. Chapter 2

His name is Jayden. That's all Epsilon found out about him so far on the first day of being his slave. So far he didn't do anything, Jayden was making food, having said Epsilon 'looked like he could drop dead from starvation any second' and he didn't want his slave to die out on him so soon. Epsilon just sat in the corner of one of the rooms in the cave Jayden called home. He was curled up with his legs to his chest, shaking terribly. He didn't want to be here, he was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen here, not only being in hell, but being Jayden's slave. The smell of food wafted through the air and Epsilon heard Jayden put plates at the table, but he didn't come.

"Epsilon," Jayden says, but still he didn't show any response. The demon growls, seemingly getting irritated by the lack of obedience.

"Epsilon come here." He says. Epsilon just shakes his head.

"Why?" He asks. He made the mistake of looking back over at Jayden, who was glaring.

"Because I said so, that in itself should be a good enough reason. And you need to eat." The demon states.

"What if I don't want to?" Epsilon mumbles stubbornly.

"Then you'll be punished." Jayden replies, his tail wavering with irritation. The tone in his voice was sinister and made Epsilon shrink back a moment then become submissive and go over. Jayden pulled on one of Epsilon's broken wings when he came over, causing him to yelp and have tears form in his eyes. Epsilon could see Jayden's smile, enjoying his pain.

"Next time, if you don't want to be hurt, listen to me." Jayden says. Epsilon makes the tiniest shaky nod and wipes away his tears, not wanting to seem even weaker.

"Good, now sit." Jayden says pointing to a chair with food set on the table in front of it. Epsilon does as told and sits, he was just starting to realize how hungry he was and his mouth watered at the scent of the food. Jayden sat down next to him and started to eat his own food, Epsilon wasn't sure if he was allowed to eat, not being used to this whole slave thing, so he just sat there at first. When Jayden sent him a glare Epsilon got the message and started to eat, knowing he was supposed to now. Epsilon ate the food a bit hesitantly, despite his hunger he didn't want to be poisoned or anything, though he doubted Jayden would do that since he'd view it as wasting a perfectly good slave. The food was quickly eaten, Jayden had made steak. He kept his own close to being raw but cooked Epsilons thoroughly. Epsilon was starting to think maybe… things wouldn't be so bad. As long as he listened.

If only he had been right.

After Epsilon finished eating Jayden pushed the plates to the side and moved his seat closer to Epsilon's

"Can you fly?" Jayden asked, seeming to be trying to just make conversation. Epsilon shook his head.

"My wings are broken… and I lost my power to fly when they took away my halo and kicked me out of Heaven…" Epsilon replies.

"So you're a flightless bird then." Jayden states with a chuckle. Epsilon just frowns and looks away. When Jayden's chuckle disappears, Epsilon feels arms wrap around his waist. He looked to Jayden as the demon tried to pull him onto his lap.

"What are you doing?!" Epsilon asks trying to pull away, but without his powers the demon easily had more strength than him.

"I'm trying to get stronger." The demon states, smirking. He pulled Epsilon onto his lap and shifts him to be straddling his lap, causing the young angel to blush. That's when Epsilon remembered how demons get power, through torture, romancing, and sexual intercourse… This seemed to be the second, romancing. Demons got a decent amount of power with this, they weren't trying to get anyone to fall in love of course, that rarely happened because romancing usually was a form of torture they placed upon people, messing with their feelings and forcing kisses on them. Demons would stoop low to get their power, that's a fact, and Epsilon had a sinking feeling he was being used for power now.

Jayden leaned down and kissed Epsilon's forehead, confirming his suspicions. Epsilon felt his cheeks burn and he shook slightly. Jayden put his hands on his hips; Epsilon saw the power hungry look in the demons eyes which caused him to shake more nervously.

"Calm down… It's okay…" Jayden tells him, though it really wasn't. None of this was okay. Jayden was just saying that because he realized Epsilon knew what was going on and that he was being used. When Epsilon shakes his head still trembling, claws are dug into his hips from Jayden. Epsilon makes a yelp as the claws dig in past his skin and blood trickles down his sides, Jayden just smiles at his yelp but seems to grow irritated with Epsilon still being worked up.

"I said calm down." The demon repeated, digging his claws further into Epsilon's hips. Epsilon bites back tears and forces himself to stop shaking, knowing it was the only way not to be hurt anymore. Part of him hoped that if he listened things wouldn't be too bad for him.

"Good boy…" Jayden mumbles once Epsilon stops shaking, he was treating Epsilon as if he were a dog. Jayden then leans down and kisses him on the lips, pulling him closer in the process. Epsilon was frozen in place, unsure what to do at all, his mind was screaming different things at him and he had no clue how to react. It wasn't until claws were dug further into his hips, causing more blood to trickle out of the new wounds, that Epsilon knew he was expected to kiss back. The angel closed his eyes tightly and leaned in, he was forcing himself to not shake. This was the first time he was kissed, first time and it was a demon just using him. A moment that was supposed to be so precious was now taken away so Jayden could satisfy his power hungry needs. Epsilon didn't know what to think about this, what to feel about this, so he just pretended he was somewhere else, pretended he was back in Heaven, paradise. He tried to keep pretending but Jayden nibbling on his bottom lip snapped him back to reality. He couldn't stop the tiniest moan from slipping out, though it sounded more like a whimper. After a couple more moments Jayden pulled away from the kiss, much to Epsilon's relief since his mind was no longer playing tug a war with itself on how to feel about all of this. Jayden looked down to him and Epsilon made the mistake of looking back up to see the smug grin on the demons face. He quickly looked away.

"Get up." Jayden says. Epsilon doesn't say anything, he just does as told and gets up, glad to be released from the claws digging into his hips.

"I'll be back." Jayden says as he gets up from the chair, Epsilon made a small nod in response and just stayed quiet as the demon walked further into the cave. Epsilon stays there and releases himself of his emotions finally, letting himself shake and the tears fall down his face. He closes his eyes for a long time and uses a technique he used to use when he was alive to calm down. He started to count up, whispering the numbers to himself as he went as high as he had to until he calmed down. After a couple of minutes he stops and opens his eyes. He jumped and let out a startled yelp when there were three demons in front of him, none of which were Jayden.

"Looks like Jayden has another slave, that lucky bastard. That's the fourth one this week." One of the demons says. Epsilon frowns slightly hearing there were others before him, both angry and for whatever reason a bit jealous. Not because he liked Jayden, no… that'd be some weird case of Stockholm syndrome if he did, but because that meant he wasn't special at all, just another toy.

"You've come a long way from home, angel." Once of the other demons says starting to step towards Epsilon. Epsilon nervously starts to back away, knowing that they probably weren't good news and he didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"I'm sure Jayden wouldn't mind if we borrowed him…" Another one said suggestively, causing fear to strike through Epsilon, only being able to imagine what they'd do to him. His hear dropped when his back hit the cave wall and realized he had nowhere else to run. One of the demons grabbed his wings, making Epsilon screech in pain, and forced the angel to the ground. Epsilon shook and tried to get away from them but since they held onto his wings he couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly when another demon was about to climb onto him, but he didn't end up feeling anything. He heard a scream and opened his eyes to see Jayden was there holding a sword that stuck through one of the demon's chests now. He slid it out and let the demon limply fall to the floor.

"Don't touch him, he's mine!" Jayden growls protectively, looked pissed as he towered over the two remaining demons. The demons shook a bit and after a moment ran off. Jayden dropped the sword and helped Epsilon up, looking over him a bit.

"You okay…?" Jayden asks, actually seeming a tiny bit like he cared. Epsilon makes a shaky nod, a bit surprised about it all. Jayden stayed quiet a moment before speaking up.

"You owe me… Come on." He says starting to walk off away from the dead demon. Epsilon blinks and followed along, a little nervous of what Jayden's gunna make him do and not sure if he can trust him or not. Angels were trusting of most people but he was starting to learn that it's not how the world works. Some people do bad things. Jayden led Epsilon to the back of the cave and into one of the rooms where a bed was.

"Lay down." Jayden tells Epsilon. The angel is hesitant a moment but then pushes away all worries and lays on the bed, letting himself relax. He doesn't notice the wide grin that formed on Jayden's face. The demon lies by Epsilon and wraps his arms around the angel's smaller frame. Epsilon blinks unsure what Jayden was doing but doesn't move away, not wanting to be hurt and truthfully, not too bothered with cuddling with the demon. It was a couple minutes later when Jayden moved to be half on top of Epsilon and kisses him. The angel squeaks and blushes but lets him. Jayden puts his hands on Epsilons hips and the angel remembers he's supposed to kiss back so he closes his eyes and leans in. It wasn't long before the demon's tongue wasn't in its respected place. Epsilon let it go on, that was until Jayden's hands went under his shirt, then he quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Epsilon asks but Jayden ignores him.

"Take off your shirt." He orders but Epsilon shakes his head nervously. Jayden growls and takes Epsilon's shirt off forcefully and climbs to be right on top of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Epsilon asks scared, Jayden just chuckles and bites Epsilons neck. Epsilon takes in a sharp breath, the bite burned and Epsilon knew Jayden was marking him, and practically branding him so that it would show he was the demon's property. After a moment Jayden stopped and looked at him with a grin that sent shudders through Epsilon.

"I'm taking advantage of my precious little angel~" Jayden whispers in Epsilon's ear. Epsilon froze and his eyes widen, he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"N-No… J-Jayden please don't…" He mumbles but the demon was already taking off his belt.

"T-They never will l-let me back into heaven!" Epsilon yells, since sex before marriage, even if it was rape, was a big sin. Jayden shakes his head.

"I doubted they would anyways." He says going to kiss Epsilon again but the angel pushes him away.

"J-Jayden p-please I never d-did this before!" Epsilon cries causing Jayden to pause. When the grin formed on the demons face Epsilon knew he shouldn't have said that. Demons gain power from sexual intercourse and even more from rape. But this, letting Jayden know he was a virgin, let Jayden know he had the jackpot.

"I never did this with a virgin before." Jayden says teasingly, trying to get Epsilon more worked up, and he succeeded. Epsilon shook absolutely terrified.

"P-Please just k-kill me…" Epsilon begged, not wanting this at all. He'd prefer to be dead than having to go through this torture and be used just for power. He didn't want to lose the last thing he had and could be proud of, but Jayden just shook his head and held him down with one hand on his chest and one holding onto his wing, just so Epsilon couldn't pull away.

"No, no, I'm not killing you yet my precious angel; I still got a use for you…" Jayden tells him, Epsilon knew what he meant and knew that he would still be a slave for Jayden until he gets every last drop of power he can from Epsilon. The angel was just his toy and he was being played with, but like every toy, if you wanted it to stay intact you had to take care of it. Jayden didn't care though; he'd take everything from Epsilon, his virginity, dignity, even sanity. Use him up till he was bored of him. Jayden didn't care about hurting Epsilon, and part of the angel was starting to believe that Jayden was trying to break his toy, it wouldn't surprise him. That demon found fun in the worst of things.


End file.
